the_littlest_pet_shop_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Littlest Pet Shop
Littlest Pet Shop is a toy franchise owned by Hasbro. It consists of collectible pet figurines, identifiable by their large eyes and bobble heads. To date, Hasbro has released over 3,000 figurine variants. Invented and originally owned by Kenner Toys, the toy line is still popular today and has sold millions of sets across the world. 1992 -1996 In 1992, renowned toy company Kenner Toys released the new toy line "Littlest Pet Shop." The figurines had a realistic touch to them. Each set had an action, activated by a magnet or other simple mechanism. To see a full list of Kenner Toys LPS sets, visit http://www.vintagelpscollector.com/. To see more on the history of Kenner Toys, please visit the Kenner Products Wikipedia Page. Late 2004 - present In late 2004-early 2005, Hasbro, who now owns the Littlest Pet Shop franchise along with Kenner's other products, released LPS's second generation. The new molds exaggerated the head and eye proportions of the pets and offered a larger variety of figurines. The new adaptation of the toy line was popular for their "bobble heads"; these heads were connected to the body by a short, clear tube barely visible below the head and allowed the head to move, or "bobble," around. The pets also had magnets, pink or blue. Littlest Pet Shop's new slogan was, "How big is your Littlest Pet Shop?" As the toy line evolved, Hasbro introduced bolder, more lively colors to the molds. Decals such as flower or vine designs adorned the bodies of some pets, and the franchise began to focus on the personalities. Circle irises were replaced by symbols, categorizing the pets into personality types. This came to be known as Generation 2.3. For more information, visit LPS Eye Types. Some of the later ones had a hole on their paw instead of a magnet. Generation 2.5 of the Littlest Pet Shop toy line came along and switched back to circle irises, still keeping the bold colors. Magnets were replaced with holes due to a choking hazard, and stickers were now included in sets. New special edition pets were available along with Blythe dolls and fairy pets. Generation three came not long after in 2012 as an adaptation to the Littlest Pet Shop TV series released in the same year. The old molds were replaced by all new ones. These new molds were not "bobble heads" and the eye style changed drastically as well. Body proportions were extremely exaggerated, such as thin torsos, larger heads, and small paws that made it difficult to stand the pets up. LPS's new slogan was, "Little pets, BIG personalities!" After getting so many complaints about the new adaptation, Hasbro released a series of "Bobble-in-Style" pets; these were of the old 2004 molds. However, this series disappeared after making more adaptations. This came to be known as Generation 3.3. In the light of the toy line's downfall, Hasbro changed the molds completely once again in 2014. These new molds had the original mold's eyes, but took on certain features of the 2004 pets, such as the bobble-heads. New sets that went along with the franchise's TV series came into light as well. This came to be known as Generation 3.5. New lps are not liked a whole lot In 2017, Littlest Pet Shop once again got a new overhaul, with the logo changing entirely, as well as its TV show, which is called Littlest Pet Shop: A World of our Own. The figures still have their bobble-heads, and double-tone eyes. This came to be known as Generation four. Materials Used In Creation In Hasbro's reincarnation of the Littlest Pet Shop toy line, Littlest Pet Shops are made of a plastic called polyvinyl chloride, or PVC. However, in recent years Hasbro has banned the use of this plastic in their products and is now using a new plastic material that is readily recycled. Wire ties used in packaging have been replaced by paper rattan materials, and paper packaging have been made more environmental-friendly. Media Adaptations The Littlest Pet Shop TV series released in 1995 was produced by Sunbow Productions. In 2012, Hasbro's LPS franchise released a new TV series. In 2007, Electronic Arts gained rights to a number of Hasbro's franchises. In 2008, the Littlest Pet Shop game was released for Microsoft Windows, Wii, and Nintendo DS. Another game was released in Spring 2009. These games are listed below. 2008 -Littlest Pet Shop: Garden (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop: Winter (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop: Jungle (DS) 2009 -Littlest Pet Shop: Spring (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop (DSiWare) In October 2009, the second LPS video game series, Littlest Pet Shop Friends, was released for Wii and the Nintendo DS. These games are listed below. 2009 -Littlest Pet Shop Friends (Wii) -Littlest Pet Shop Friends: City (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop Friends: Country (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop Friends: Beach (DS) The third LPS video game series, Littlest Pet Shop 3: Biggest Stars, was released in October 2010 for Nintendo DS. These games are listed below. 2010 -Littlest Pet Shop 3: Biggest Stars Blue Team (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop 3: Biggest Stars Pink Team (DS) -Littlest Pet Shop 3: Biggest Stars Purple Team (DS) There were also two online LPS games that were released. Littlest Pet Shop VIP's was released in 2007, and was discontinued in 2008. A second online game was officially released in 2010, called Littlest Pet Shop Online, where all the LPS pets are more anthropomorphic; they stand on two legs, wear human-like clothing, and do human-like actions, but was discontinued in the year after. Both games were promoted by Littlest Pet Shop stuffed animals, or plushies, with each holding a code that allowed you to use that pet in the game. In 2012, Hasbro released a mobile app for Kindle and iOS, which is still available for download. There have been many board game adaptations to Littlest Pet Shop. Monopoly released two editions of an LPS Monopoly game, one in 2007 and one in 2008. Other games, such as Hideaway Haven, LPS Prettiest Pet Show, and Littlest Pet Shop the board game have also made their way into the franchise. Several puzzle editions of LPS are also available. References For more references, please visit these links: -Littlest Pet Shop Wikipedia -List of all Kenner Toys LPS -List of all Hasbro Toys LPS Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:LPS Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:History